


Forbidden Affair

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Comfort, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: A princess and a maid have an affair
Relationships: Princess Gwendoline/ Jillian Mason
Series: Original Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Kudos: 60





	Forbidden Affair

Princess Gwendoline, 19 years old, engaged, straight long brown hair with gold tips at the bottom, hazel eyes, 5’4ft.

Jillian Mason, 23 years old, single, wavy armpit length blonde hair tied in a bun, aquamarine eyes, 5’5ft. 

Jillian or simply just Jill, a nickname given to her by her fellow maids, was pushing a cart of food to the Princess’ room after the head maid had asked her to do so. Jill had been working for the royal family for 5 years now and knew her way around the castle well. She remembered how nervous the young Princess was at the time when she was first assigned as her personal maid.

But through the five years they’ve been together they’ve grown quite close, becoming best friends. They keep their relationship professional out in public but when they have time to themselves they speak and act like two best friends would. As she made it to the Princess’ room she heard shouting coming from the room.

“How dare you! After everything me and your father did for you how can you simply say no?” It was the queen and she sounded pissed to put it lightly, “but I don’t want to marry Prince Henry. He only cares for himself and his stupid title.” She heard the princess yell back.

Then she heard a loud smack and a thump, “You foolish child who told you to speak to me like that?!? Whether you like him or not we’ve already arranged your wedding.” Jill backed away from the door when she heard stomps come near the door. It flew open to reveal the angry queen stomping away, she slammed the door shut behind her.

Jill heard sobbing on the other side and rushed in to comfort the princess, “Princess Gwendoline are you alright?” she asked as she walked over to the sobbing princess, she was on the ground with both her hands covering her face. Jill lay a comforting hand on the princess’s shoulder rubbing it gently while pulling her in for a hug.

She let her sob into her shoulder drenching her uniform. Eventually the princess’ sobs died down and she pulled away. Gwen’s eyes were puffy red with visible tears streaks down her cheek and a particularly red area on one of her cheeks.

Quickly, she turns away from Jill, “oh please you can’t see me like this.” But Jill grabs her chin and turns her back to face her. She takes a handkerchief out from her pockets and wipes away the tears.

“If you want to talk about it princess, we’ll have all day.” She silently nods more tears spilling from her eyes.

Gwen has been rambling on about how her mother and father want her to marry Prince Charles; so they could pass on the family name to newer generations. However she refused and her mother got angry and dragged her to her room to yell her ear off.

“Oh sorry Jill have I been rambling this whole time?” She asked with a very serene smile. Jill herself smiles at the contagious expression.

“No it’s fine Princess Gwendoline, I am more than happy to talk it out with you.” A single tear dropped from the princess’ eyes but except this one was one with joy, she was happy that she got to meet an amazing woman such as Jill. She was there with her at her side when she needed her most not like her mother who only seemed to scold her.

The two of them unconsciously moved closer to each other until they could feel their breaths on each other. Slowly Gwen raised a hand to caress Jill’s cheek affectionately. Both of them lost track of time and what they were doing. It was Gwen who took the plunge closing the gap between them and connecting their lips at last.

She had been wanting to kiss Jill for quite some time now; she thought Jill was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. They both moan into the kiss and for a moment Jill just enjoys the moment with Gwen. That is until she realizes what she is doing could have her and the princess in serious trouble.

She gently pushes the princess away. Gwen has a look of disappointment and sadness, she looks down shamefully. “I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking.” Jill was speechless, she had no clue what to say or do. 

They awkwardly shifted on the bed they were sitting on. Jill clears throat before speaking, “I should probably get you some food princess you must be hungry,” she gets up to leave but is stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. She turns around and faces Gwen. “Please don’t go,” she says sadly. Not wanting to upset her further she agreed. For a while they sat there together, hands laced together tightly. 

When Gwen gently pushed her back down on the mattress of the bed. She mounted Jill straddling her hips. “Princess please we musn-mmph!” She let out a squeak when the Princess claimed her lips again. She tried pushing her off again but this time the princess didn’t budge.

She moaned when Gwen’s tongue probed her lips. Jill had to admit she’s also wanted to kiss Gwen for some time now. Surrendering herself to her desires she opens her mouth for her princess. Gwen was vicious with her tongue completely dominating the kiss in a matter of milliseconds.

Gwen began grinding against Jill’s crotch moaning as she could feel herself become more aroused and lust filled, They separate from the kiss but only for a while before they reunite their lips once more. Jill raises her hands to cup Gwen’s face, it was so soft it almost didn’t feel real. 

Jill also found herself grinding her crotch against Gwen’s but it felt a little different. She felt a bulge poking her and it felt good. She grinded back harder causing the princess to moan her name. Jill was quickly able to figure out what was in the princess’ panties having had a girlfriend with an extra part back in highschool. 

Gwen felt herself getting hot and couldn’t help it anymore. She wanted to, no, she needed to be inside Jill right now. She pulled away and tore off the hideous maid uniform her parents had picked out. It looked like something from the early 30’s plain and boring. Feeling embarrassed Jill moved her arms over her bra. She wasn’t embarrassed about being half naked it was more so she was embarrassed to be half-naked in front of the princess, the same innocent princess she met 5 years ago.

“Oh Jill, I need this, I've been wanting this.” Her tone is seductive, something Jill never thought she would hear from the princess ever. “We can’t, we’ll be in so much trouble,” Jill said weakly.

“Only if we get caught,” Gwen responded as she pried Jill’s hands away from her chest so she could undo the bra. She smirked seeing the beautiful cups for the first time, she couldn’t have imagined them to be even more beautiful. Jill blushes seeing Gwen admire her body.

“So cute,” she teases. Jill wants to push her back and leave knowing what she was doing was beyond wrong at this point; but when Gwen starts biting her neck she can feel herself give in a little. She shudders as Gwen continues to bite her neck searching for any weak spots. She reaches a spot just below her jawline and it does it for her, she moans out but is quick to silence it.

Gwen hums, satisfied at being able to find her spot now time to mark it. She sucks and licks it drawing out a strained whimper from Jill. It was at this point Jill decided to forget and let go of the possible consequences that may happen if they were caught. The only thing on her mind was satisfying her desires for the both of them.

Jill cranes her head to kiss Gwen’s forehead. Things escalate pretty quickly from there, now Gwen is trying to undo her dress but needs Jill to help her since she never actually puts on dresses herself. Once the laces have been undone Gwen discarded her expensive dress like trash.

Jill takes a moment to admire Gwen’s truly beautiful body, her breasts are just right and curves are too good to be true. They both tear off their underwear, Jill finds a pool of her own arousal stick to her panties, Gwen also finds a pool of her own pre-cum stick to her silky white ones.

Before she’s ready Gwen practically tackles Jill onto her back straddling her hips again. Her cock rests in between their stomachs. Gwen stares with lust and affection at Jill. Jill stares back recuperating the same feelings. Reaches a hand down to Jill’s pussy, using one finger she scoops up some of the arousal seeping out. She sticks the same finger in her mouth sucking on it all the while maintaining eye contact.

Jill looks away, this was an entirely different side of the princess she’s never seen. Gwen is always so kind hearted and well mannered she wonders where she learned it from. She pulled from her thoughts when she felt Gwen push in. Her pussy clenches around the head.

“Nngh,” “Ugh...”

They groan in unison with one another. It had been a while since Jill had sex, that last time she did was with her girlfriend in highschool at the time; they fucked in the bathroom stall it was an amazing experience. 

Gwen pushes in a bit further but that’s as far as she gets. Jill is simply too tight as of now. “It’s okay just relax,” taking a deep breath Jill breathes out. Her pussy unclenches just enough so Gwen can start moving without too much difficulty. “I’ll be moving now okay?” Jill nods not trusting her words. Gwen snuggles her head comfortably in Jill’s neck kissing it. Trying her hardest Jill is somewhat successful in suppressing her moans, she’s thankful that her louder ones are muffled by Gwen’s hand.

Jill hadn’t felt this good in a long time and she was glad that she got to do it with someone she cared so much for. Judging from the inconsistent hip movement and randomness of her thrust she knew the young princess was inexperienced. Good, she thought it meant that she was her first no one else had her.

Gwen was able to learn quickly however by paying attention to the sounds Jill made when she hit a certain spot. Her thrust became more concise getting the moans she craved from her maid. Her breath hitched every so often when she felt the walls squeeze her cock. She had never thought being inside of a pussy would feel so good until now, she always heard men talk about how precious the pussy was she always thought they were perverts that is until now.

Gwen picked up her pace trying to get her release she wanted to cum inside Jill who was her first. She would get her pregnant and raise their child together in secret. Jill let out a loud dragged out moan when Gwen bit down on her sensitive neck not at all concerned if anyone heard or not, if anything she wanted to be heard. She wanted the other maids to know that she was already claimed by the princess.

Both their breathing became ragged and heavy, both of them felt like ticking time bombs waiting to explode, “Jillian you’re going to carry our child.” Gwen said. Although she should be concerned with those words that just came out of her princess’ mouth she wasn’t she got more turned on by it.

“Do it. It would be an honor and a joy to have children with you, my princess.” She almost couldn't believe she said that but she did and the princess seems to be pleased by her words. “Good, I’m glad you feel that way ugh...” Gwen could feel it she could feel herself on the verge of release, on her few final thrusts she went in as deep as possible into Jill’s womb.

Jill’s lips were captured in a deep kiss by Gwen as she came deep inside of her womb. She felt it swell and swirl inside her, that alone was enough to reach her own release. She released her moan into Gwen’s mouth clenching her walls on her cock making sure to milk out as much cum as possible to ensure the pregnancy.

9 months later their children are born as twins, one boy and one girl. The boy was older by 3 minutes. During her pregnancy Gwen got married to Charles, and although it hurt to see she was always comforted and reassured by Gwen that she has no eyes for anyone else but her. Together they secretly raised their two children. Gwen did her best to try and spend as much time with her children and Jill as possible so her children would never forget her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
